


Chocobros Helping Bros

by Ottermouse



Series: Horny Chocobros [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Guided Sex, Kissing, M/M, Not really a foursome but four people are there, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Prompto and Noctis wanna get it on, but they're both virgins without much of a clue of what they're doing, so they elect help in the form of Gladio and Ignis





	Chocobros Helping Bros

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, i died like a man (seriously this took me longer to write and edit than I thought it would ;c)
> 
> there is background Gladnis in this fic

“This is it,” Ignis murmured to Gladio when he saw Prompto and Noctis walking towards them, holding hands, anxious looks on their faces– well, on Prompto’s, mostly.

“So,” Noctis said as they reached the other couple.

“So,” Ignis replied, making direct eye contact with the prince. “You two wish to fornicate and would like Gladio and I to be out of your way while you do it.”

“Ew, not when you say it like that,” Prompto grimaced. “And noo, we aren’t here to tell you to leave, we’re here to ask you to… to uh…”

“To help us out,” Noct finished.

“H-help you?” Ignis stammered, not expecting their request.

“Yeah. Prompto and I are both virgins, we know you two fuck a lot, and we want our first time to go well, so we’d like you to be there. If you’re comfortable with that, of course.”

“So you want us to… tell you what to do?”

“Well, maybe show, and help in general? To guide us? And I’d like you all to be there as emotional support? I mean, not that I don’t trust Noct, but we think that if you were with us it could help with avoiding or preventing some of the more awkward stuff that could happen. But only if you want to!” Prompto blurted out.

“So, just bros helping bros out, huh?” Gladio snorted. “Yeah, no sweat, I’m into it, would’ve liked some advice during Ignis and I’s first time, though Iggy _did_ do a lot of online research…”

The advisor adjusted his glasses. “I… suppose we could help you out.”

“Thank you Iggy!” Prompto leapt up to the other, wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug. “And you, too, Gladdy. It makes me so happy!”

“Yeah, we really appreciate it.” Noctis smiled.

The prince and his boyfriend left the room, in a much lighter mood than when they entered it.

“You sure about this Iggy? I mean, they’re easy on the eyes, and I’ve made out with both of them, but if you’re not…”

“No, it’s fine, I promise, they just caught me off guard.” Ignis kissed Gladio. “I’m glad that they trust us, never thought it would be this much. I’m sure it’ll be an interesting experience.”

“Oh, it’ll be more than interesting,” Gladio replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ignis let out an amused sigh. “Interesting, indeed.”

* * *

They planned it ahead of time: Gladin Quay, best beds monster hunting money could afford. Gladio would prep Noctis, and Ignis would prep Prompto. Then, they’d do the deed.

“Now, you’ve got to be sure to clean _every_ part of yourself,” Ignis was telling Prompto. He and the gunman were washing themselves in the hotel shower.

“ _Every_ part?” Prompto asked nervously in a high pitched voice.

“Every part.” Ignis repeated. He let his hands cup the curve of Prompto’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart before gently fingering his hole.

“Mmph.” Prompto winced and moved his hand to grip the taller man’s shoulders.

Ignis slowly prodded him open, trying to stretch as well as clean him to make the process easier when he was with Noctis. He put in a finger from each hand, moving them in tandem to stretch and feel around.

“Oh!” Prompto gasped and tensed up as he felt a nail graze the sensitive skin inside him. “Is that… is that where Noct’s dick is going to reach?”

“Well, that depends on his size, but I’m sure it’ll get there no problem.”

“Does Gladio’s reach?”

“Oh, there’s no question about that. He’d be able to hit anyone’s prostate no matter how deep.”

“Is he big?”

“Indeed.”

“I– mmph– hope I get to see it someday.”

“It is quite the sight to behold.” Ignis managed to slip another finger in, stretching Prompto’s ass just a bit more before pulling them out, satisfied that he’d been cleaned properly. “Now, let’s finish up and join the boys outside, shall we?”

* * *

 

The other boys were lounging on one of the two beds in their underwear, having washed up earlier.

“Look, it’s gonna feel awesome as hell,” Gladio was saying to Noctis. “But you gotta keep in mind that it ain’t just about you. So even if you lose your cool in the moment– which, gonna be honest, will definitely happen– you need to reciprocate. Whether that be before or after is up to you.”

Noctis nodded, leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

Gladio wrapped an arm around the prince’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Look, you and Blondie are the best of friends and it’ll be hard for either of you to do something that’ll piss you off or ruin the moment, ‘kay?”

“Okay,” Noct replied, not looking okay at all.

“Listen,” Gladio moved his hand from the prince’s shoulder to his waist. “Iggy and I will be with you the whole time as support, but what’s important is that you and Prom communicate with each other. The longer you’re together, the more you’ll be able to recognize each other’s body language, but for now, checking in is a must.”

“Got it.”

“And even more importantly,” the shield turned to look Noctis in the eyes. “You two should have fun. You shouldn’t feel afraid to laugh when something is funny or weird or awkward. Sex is pretty ridiculous, and laughter is a great ice breaker, I’ll tell you that.”

Noctis smiled. “Sound good.”

That’s when Prompto and Ignis exited the bathroom, mostly dry with towels wrapped around their heads. Noctis perked up immediately at the sight of his boyfriend, who climbed into his lap and kissed him.

“You ready?” Prompto asked shyly.

“So fucking ready.” He pulled the towel loose, ruffling the other’s blond hair with it before letting it fall to the floor.

Ignis coughed behind them. “Actually, I was hoping we could go over the ground rules ones last time.”

Prompto groaned. “Ugh, you’re totally killing the vibe here, man.”

Ignis shot him a look that silenced him. “This is very important, and I’m sure the vibe can be resurrected afterwards, _man_. Now, the moment that either of you become uncomfortable with either my or Gladio’s presence here, you say?”

“ _Abeo_.”

“Good. The focus today is on _your_ pleasure, so we hold no offense if tell us to leave.”

“And,” Gladio added. “If you want to stop everything at any point, you gotta say so. Prom– I know you tend to keep your pain to yourself but this isn’t supposed to hurt, so if that happens, or if any of this becomes overwhelming–”

“Red, yellow, green, we remember,” Noctis said.

Prompto wriggled in his boyfriend’s lap. “And right now I’m green green green, let’s get going!”

Ignis laughed. “Thank you for humoring us, let’s begin.”

Prompto happily obeyed, kissing Noctis deeply.

“I love you,” Prompto whispered.

“I love you, too. Why don’t you go lay down so I can show you how much?”

Smiling, Prompto clamored onto the bed, facing the prince as he settled himself between the blond’s legs. Noctis took in a deep breath, eyes scanning the sight before him. He looked behind him, where Ignis had moved. The advisor placed his hand on Noctis’ shoulder encouragingly.

The mattress dipped as Gladio settled himself on the bed as well, stationing himself behind Prompto, petting his hair soothingly.

Ignis had brought the lube and condoms to the bed, carefully instructing Noctis how to finger Prompto open  more through gentle murmurs. Noctis did as he was told, feeling and spreading and watching as Prompto breathed, as he whimpered. At one point the blond clenched and let out a strangled pleasured sound, clinging to Gladio’s arms.

“Remember that place,” Ignis told him.

Noctis scraped his finger along the area again, trying to commit to memory exactly where it was that made Prompto react so strongly.

“Kiss me,” Prompto said, reaching his hands out towards Noctis. The prince obliged, slipping his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets before leaning down to kiss the other. “I wanna touch your dick.”

Noctis snorted at the confession before grabbing the lube and putting it in Prompto’s hand. He sat up, watching as Prompto squeezed the bottle and rubbed it over his palms, then leaned forward so he could curled his fingers around Noctis’ dick.

Gladio scooted behind him, chest against his back softly giving him tips and encouragement.

“You’re doing so well. Look at Noct, he can barely hold himself together. You squeeze him any tighter and he’s gonna cum. Ease up a bit, you wanna tease him, there you go, Prom.”

The blond, glassy-eyed and focused only on the boy in front of him, did as the voice in his ear told him, delighting in every sound the prince made.

Ignis held Noctis by the hips, preventing him from thrusting into Prompto’s grip and suggesting that he tangle his hands in the sheets to stop himself from getting off too soon.

“Alright, that’s enough for now. Don’t want him cumming just yet.”

Prompto released his hand, kissing the trembling Noctis before whispering, “Next time it’ll be my mouth, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he replied, nipping the other boy’s lip.

Prompto laid back down, head in Gladio’s lap, where he had placed a pillow. The shield slid his fingers through the blond’s hair, scratching his scalp, watching as Ignis stood behind Noctis, his hands massaging up and down the prince’s sides. Noctis himself was shaking– but only a little–  as he slid on a condom, wetting it with lube. He held back one of Prompto’s legs, glancing up at the boy to find he was staring as well.

 _I love you,_ Noctis mouthed before sliding in slowly.

The two virgins shook and made various quiet noises as feelings never experienced washed over them.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, hands grasping at the white sheets before lifting and clutching at Gladio’s muscled arms. The shield rubbed Prompto’s temples soothingly with his thumb.

“Just a little at a time,” Ignis was telling Noctis. “Let him get used to it.”

Noctis let out a shuddering breath, stopping once the head was in. The pressure felt insane and as much as he wanted to just thrust in fully, he listened to Ignis, not wanting to hurt Prompto. Also, he’d probably cum instantly if he did that.

“Hey, Prom, how you doing?” he asked, trying to distract himself a little.

“G– good. Feels weird, but good.”

“Yeah? You feel good, too.” Noctis pulled back and pushed in again, a little deeper each time, taking short breaks to try to gain some composure before pressing back in, repeating until he was flush inside of Prompto.

It was close to overwhelming. The heat of being inside of him, the heat of Ignis against his back, pressing gentle kisses to his neck, the heat coming from inside of him as everything was turning him on beyond anything he’d ever felt before. He looked up at Prompto, whose face was turned into the pillow on Gladio’s lap. Noctis nudged a hand between the pillow and his lover turning him so he could see his face. It was red and wet with tears.The concern shown on his face and the blond moved to place a hand over Noctis’.

“I’m okay,” Prompto said as he kissed Noctis’ palm. “I’m okay, it’s just, umm, a lot. Of feelings. And stuff.”

The prince caressed Prompto’s cheek. “Do you wanna take a break?”

“Um, maybe, just a minute? But don’t pull out! Please?”

Noctis smiled and stilled himself. Prompto closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Noctis’ hand on his face and Gladio’s fingers in his hair. He steadied his breathing, trying to relax himself more.

“He’s so beautiful,” Gladio said quietly.

“He is the most beautiful. To me.”

Prompto felt more tears start to fall from his eyes and he pushed Noctis away “Don’t say that!”

“It’s true.”

“Don’t…”

Noctis kissed his tears, then his lips. “You are. So. Beautiful.”

“Fuck me, you bastard.” It was said without an ounce of malice.

Noctis smiled, pulling out slowly, taking his time before pushing back in. He could hear Ignis behind him whispering, “Good, just like that. Touch him a bit, turn him on.”

The prince followed his advisor’s instructions, running his hands up and down Prompto’s body, massaging and kneading the flesh, trying to find the places that made him shiver.

“Mmm… mngh… ha…”

“You feel so good, Prom,” Noctis said, half choking on pleasure. “Are you… do you…?”

“Good. Yes.” Prompto panted out. Gladio moved his hands down from his hair to his neck, stroking the skin there.

“I’m not gonna– for much longer–” Noctis stuttered as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay.

“Yes, yes!” Prompto reached up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, bringing him down for a kiss. Noctis stopped thrusted as they kissed, deep and slow. When the prince pulled back, he looked into Prompto’s eyes, his hips moving slow, but deep, grunting at each impact.

Ignis, not wanting to be a distraction, was no longer touching Noctis, and instead looked at Gladio to see how he was doing.

The shield was flushed red in the face (and Ignis supposed he was, too), staring down at the two boys in his lap, hands having left Prompto and now lying flat on the mattress behind him, holding himself up. His eyes flickered towards Ignis, half-lidded and only semi-focused. He grinned, and leaned forward. Ignis met him halfway, the two kissing softly over Noctis and Prompto.

“When they’re done…” Ignis suggested as they parted.

“Yes.”

The boys beneath them were humping like mad now, shuddering and panting, and unable to control most of their movements.

“I love you,” Prompto said, out of breath.

“I– I love you, too!” Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to scream as his orgasm overtook him.

He collapsed on top of Prompto, limbs unable to hold himself up any longer. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of absolute bliss wash over him before pulling out and rolling off of Prompto’s chest. The other boy was still shaking, but slightly less so, and the prince reached down, wrapping a hand around his still hard dick, pumping and teasing it was best he could with his head still part-way in the clouds.

“Ggn– hngh– haa…” Prompto wasn’t able to much besides lay there and let his orgasm come while Noctis continued to rub it.

The two grew boneless, turning in towards each other and cuddling despite their hot sticky bodies. Ignis pulled away, coming back with damp towels he used to wipe them down, taking extra care with Prompto. Gladio moved the boy’s head out of his lap before gingerly moving off of the bed, not wanting to disturb the boys.

“I can’t believe you kept your underwear on the whole time,” Ignis remarked.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not about to explode,” Gladio replied, pulling the partially-wet fabric down his thighs and releasing the hard, twitching cock that had been neglected the entire encounter.

“Tsk, tsk.” Ignis clicked his tongue at him. “Look at you, we’ll have to do something about that.”

“Two beds… the kids are asleep... “ Gladio moved closer to Ignis, bringing a hand to curl around his waist. “And I see they didn’t leave you unaffected, either.”

“You should fix that.” Ignis murmured back teasingly.

“There’s the Iggy I like. Controlling. Demanding. _Sexy._ ”

“If you aren’t on that bed ravishing me in the next ten second you’ll have to add masochist to that list, too.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Gladio replied with a grin before tackling Ignis onto the empty bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or prompts you'd like me to write for this series, please leave it in a comment!!


End file.
